


Circle

by blithelybonny



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Underage Relationship(s), M/M, Mutual Masturbation, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:42:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3559970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blithelybonny/pseuds/blithelybonny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg isn’t in love with Draco, but it is a near thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Circle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [birdsofshore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsofshore/gifts).



> For **birdsofshore** , who prompted Goyle/Anyone for my new pairings call in the 2015 Snowflake Challenge, and since I cannot resist putting Draco in most everything, here we go. Slytherins for the win. :) Hope you enjoy, my lovely!

As they walk together, Greg feels lopsided without Vince to Draco’s left. They were always the bread to Draco’s meat, which is a silly thing to think, but Greg has never really been one for metaphor. Not like Theo, who whispers poetry when he comes. He would know best how to describe what it means to have been a trio once and only a duo going forward.

Draco clutches Greg’s hand for just a second before they swing wide the Great Hall doors and step inside for breakfast. Greg knows it’s not an on purpose touch. That’s only at night.

 

He’s not sure if he has biggish hands or if Theo has a smallish cock or maybe just an average one, and that’s okay. He can easily palm his own and Theo’s together, which Theo sometimes likes to do when he’s feeling particularly lonely. He says it makes him feel like at the very least there’s connection possible, even if he’d rather connect to someone else. At least it’s something.

Greg knows those lonely nights too. When he rolls over in bed and looks at where Vince slept. When he remembers what it’s like to have an alive best friend.

 

He watches Draco and Blaise, breathing quietly and pulling gently on his own cock. Draco’s eyes flutter closed like he’s enjoying it, and Greg wonders who he’s thinking about this time. Greg knows that it’s never who Draco’s with because Draco’s only ever with him or with Blaise, and Draco doesn’t love either of them. He just loves the feel of somebody else’s hand on his cock.

It’s not a bad thing. It’s just something. They all love the feel of somebody else’s hand on their cocks, and that’s why they started this thing a long time ago. To feel.

 

Potter, Granger and Weasley are still a trio, and it makes Greg’s stomach hurt when he watches them in the Great Hall together. They’re whole, like they’re supposed to be. Greg misses being whole. Even when he and Draco are together, it’s never whole anymore.

Pansy sits on Draco’s left side, but she’s so close to Draco, all pressed up, that it still feels off. It’s not the right balance. It’s still lopsided. Greg shifts over a bit and lets Theo sit between him and Draco. It feels less lopsided, but it’s still not right. It probably won’t ever be.

 

Theo tells Greg that he can call Theo _Draco_ when they touch each other, and it startles Greg so much that he wilts and pulls away. Theo’s eyes are wide and black like the Lake outside in the dark, and Greg sees something weird in them.

When Greg asks Theo what he wants, Theo tells him that he only wants to be whole again too. The five of them together, like they always used to do. Greg cannot blame him for that. He wraps his hand around Theo’s cock and strokes so he doesn’t have to think about the offer.

 

He’s not in love with Draco, but it is a near thing. An annoying thing. A possibly dangerous thing. And Theo knows the truth somehow. Theo’s always been too clever by half. He kept to himself for the most part, but he’s always been smart. He’s always been able to figure things out.

Greg wonders if it might have to do with how much harder it is now. He never had to think about it before. He just reached out and touched until Draco came apart. Now he feels strange when he does it. Different. Like it actually means something.

**Author's Note:**

> Return to my Livejournal [HERE](http://blithelybonny.livejournal.com/107172.html).


End file.
